


Этюд о библиотеке

by Creeky



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, F/M, Fem!Viper, Fluff, Genderbending, Out of Character, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creeky/pseuds/Creeky
Summary: Он не Поэт, но ему хочется страдать и писать про терновник и гиацинты. Осенняя грусть преследует его везде, обвивает шею и душит, глядя своими пронзительными глазами. Но вот почему эта грусть так похожа на Вайпер, Бельфегор не может понять.





	Этюд о библиотеке

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось под "One more chance" (OST -5 сантиметров в секунду-).

Он легко проводит подушечками пальцев по корешкам книг, останавливаясь на толстом словаре в серой потрепанной обложке. Вытаскивает, аккуратно перелистывая страницы.

Он не ищет что-то определенное, скорее, просто убивает время тут, в тишине. В эту библиотеку никто не ходит, главным образом потому, что она полузаброшена. До постройки второй это место кишело шумными людьми, но потом все действо как-то плавно перетекло в более новое яркое помещение, оставив тут лишь пыль и скрипящие стулья.

И книги.

Много старых никому ненужных книг, которые пахнут ветхостью и готовы рассыпаться от одного неверного прикосновения.

Его личный Рай, его маленькая прихоть, одна из немногих просьб, которую отец, готовый сделать все для единственного сына, выполнил без вопросов.

Бельфегор беззвучно смеется, забирая словарь. Пройдя мимо длинных стеллажей, он внезапно останавливается, напрягаясь. В воздухе отчетливо витает запах. Незнакомый. Чужой. Он бесшумно принюхивается, улавливая нотки меда и чего-то цветочного, а затем, стараясь не выдать себя, выглядывает из-за стеллажа.

Помещение кажется пустым, но его взгляд цепляет что-то темное в самом дальнем углу. Бельфегор щурится и видит ее. Какого черта она тут делает? Хороший вопрос. Однако ему не хочется нарушать умиротворенную тишину, и он решает оставить все как есть.

Проходя мимо нее к пошарпанному столу около окна он, даже не косясь, видит, как она вздрагивает. Стараясь «не замечать» ее, он садится. Строчки бегут перед его взглядом, и он даже не улавливает их смысла, всем своим животным чувством стараясь понять, что она делает.

Молчит. Смотрит. Тихо шуршит страницами, не уходя.

Странная. Пусть сидит — решает Бельфегор, погружаясь в словарь в надежде уйти от себя.

 

***

 

Он с ленивым интересом вчитывается в исторический роман-детектив, гадая, когда же криптограф разгадает шифр перехваченного письма. Англичанин не торопится и страдает от неспособности помочь королю и Бельфегор закрывает книгу. Желания читать дальше нет. Покидать библиотеку, в общем-то, тоже.

Он смотрит в окно. Тихий дождь, такой же серый, как и вся погода вокруг. Осень не торопится радовать людей буйством разноцветья.

Бельфегор рассеянно смотрит на настенные часы, висящие над дверью, и его взгляд падает на маленькую фигурку в самом углу. Ах, да. Она же опять пришла.

И ее духи нисколько не изменились, что, учитывая обеспеченность учениц этой школы, странно. Впрочем, зачем ему забивать себе мысли всей этой ерундой? Сидит и сидит, что с нее будет? Он задумчиво скребет стол ногтем, косясь на нее.

Фигурка отрывается от своей книги и поднимает взгляд.

Бельфегор открывает книгу и машинально читает первые несколько строк.

На следующей странице королевского служащего навещает озарение, и он с блеском расшифровывает письмо. Бельфегор чувствует себя почти как криптограф, озаренный внезапной вспышкой гениальной мысли.

У девушки, сидящей в самом дальнем углу, очень красивые глаза.

Бельфегор пролистывает книгу и снова смотрит в окно.

У его отца где-то было красивое аметистовое ожерелье покойной матери. Он думает, что оно, должно быть, очень дорогое. Отец подарил его на Новый Год, но она так его и не надела — не успела.

Интересно, подойдет ли оно к этим глазам?

Бельфегор косится на непрошенную гостью и тихо фыркает, отчего фигурка чуть вздрагивает, но головы не поднимает, только тонкими бледными пальцами натягивает на глаза капюшон с мехом, вжимаясь в стену.

Определенно, аметисты слишком роскошны для этой субтильной девицы. Ей бы подошло что-то вроде тернового венка на шею, чтобы кровь текла и колючки впивались в кожу.

Поглядел бы он тогда, _как_ она будет на него смотреть!

Бельфегор смеется.

 

***

 

Дождь за окном барабанит так сильно, что чтение становится невозможным. Бельфегор откладывает «Фауста» и с тоской вглядывается в окно, но разглядеть что-либо сложно, и он бросает это занятие.

Взгляд его блуждает по помещению и несколько раз приостанавливается на соседке. Не понимая, отчего его тянет к этой девушке, он до боли в глазах вглядывается в маленькую фигурку в углу и делает интересный вывод: она спит.

Да, спит. Прижимает к груди книгу и тихо сопит, привлекая к себе внимание.

Бельфегор подпирает щеку кулаком и смотрит на нее, задумчиво покусывая губу. Впервые у него выдалась возможность рассмотреть ее, и он охотно пользуется шансом. Не то, что она ему интересна. Просто скука разъедает разум, и делать больше нечего, вот и все.

Она действительно очень маленькая, а если быть более изящным в выражении — миниатюрная. Он понимает это, глядя на тонкие-тонкие руки и ноги, выглядывающие из-под мешковатого черного подобия балахона. Во сне капюшон со светло-серым мехом немного съехал назад, и он видит бледную кожу и глубокие тени под глазами.

Девушка во сне хмурится и слегка меняет позу, из-за чего капюшон окончательно сползает, и Бельфегор разглядывает чудные фиолетовые волосы. Ему кажется это забавным, и он тихо посмеивается.

Субтильная девица? Возможно.

Но больше всего она похожа на фуксию. Красивую фуксию с капельками росы после легкого дождя.

Он отворачивается, вновь открывая «Фауста».

«Случайно сходятся — взаимное сближенье,  
Затем — свидания, надежды, опасенья;  
То счастье близко к ним, то вновь уходит вдаль,  
То ревность, то боязнь, то радость, то печаль, —  
Глядишь — готов роман. И так-то всё на свете…»

Дождь тихо барабанит по стеклу. Бельфегор думает.

 

***

 

Сегодня ему немного муторно, и названия книг расплываются, не желая приобретать четкость. Он, склонив голову, бредет от стеллажа к стеллажу, размышляя об осени и чайках. Чайки летают над морями, а там вечное лето…

Он внезапно берет книгу в потертой дырявой обложке и нюхает ее. Так и есть — духи этой плебейки, те же самые неизменные духи, они еще и на книгах остаются. В груди поднимается злость: эта тощая оборванка смеет как-то влиять на самые устоявшиеся истины этого места!

Бельфегор зло трясет головой, отгоняя болезненный туман, и снимает нечитабельную обложку, вглядываясь в буквы названия. Женский роман, как предсказуемо. Хотя, интересно, почему его не забрали в новую библиотеку, ведь тут оставили самое скучное и ветхое, а книга под обложкой очень крепкая и почти новая.

Он моргает недоуменно.

Новая?..

Ах, так и есть, книга еще пахнет новизной, он никогда бы не спутал этот запах чернил. Гадать, как она тут оказалось, слишком глупо. Но, интересно, зачем?

Он проходит к своему обычному месту и замечает, что его уже привычная соседка приподнимает голову. Глаз из-под капюшона не видно, но его это и не волнует. Он отворачивается к окну, некоторое время смотря на снующих людей, запоздало вспоминает, что отец обещал съездить с ним к морю.

Чайки и вечное лето…

Он думает, что откажется от поездки. Лучше смаковать мечту, чем видеть все, как есть. Ему немного страшно, что море не такое лазурное, как в его мыслях, и возможность потерять прекрасный образ пугает.

Книга раскрыта и лежит перед ним, ожидая прочтения. Бельфегор погружается в выдуманный мир и быстро устает: книга оказывается штампованным романчиком с серыми героями и кучей страданий и слез.

Он упорно пытается понять тайный смысл именно такого выбора, и не понимает. Что она хотела сказать ему, Вайпер?

Ее имя уже известно Бельфегору. Наследница сети ювелирных магазинов, и от этого становится чуточку печально. Он хотел подарить ей аметистовое ожерелье, но, наверное, у нее есть все украшения, какие она только захочет.

Он раздраженно захлопывает книгу и быстро идет к стеллажам. Как же она ему надоела!

В самом дальнем от нее месте он останавливается, глядя на книгу, и внезапная догадка пронзает его. Он неверяще смотрит на книгу, а после улыбается.

И пишет. Быстро, неровно и скомкано, оглядываясь и прислушиваясь. А потом надевает маскирующую обложку, возвращает книгу на место и берет какой-то сборник очерков, непринужденно проходя к столу.

Вайпер не шевелится. Книга с наскоро написанным в ней стихотворением ждет, когда тонкие пальцы тревожно заберут ее с полки, а потом, в совсем ином месте, будут быстро пролистывать.

На улице снова идет дождь.

 

***

 

Он потягивается, отодвигая очередную книгу, и невольно косится на пустующий угол. Ее нет. Она ушла уже давно. Тихо убрала какую-то книгу в рюкзак, осторожно выходя из помещения. Не оглянулась, хотя он пристально смотрел на нее.

Не то, чтобы он привязался к ней. Совсем нет. Просто без нее эта старая библиотека становится самую малость более холодной и пустой. Это неуютно.

Он по-собачьи склоняет голову влево, думая о чем-то. В последнее время он немного растревожен, и причины этому найти не может. Может, дело в странном желании подсесть к ней? Или это все нескончаемая стена дождей, которые идут едва ли не весь сезон, навевая тоску?

Он проводит рукой по волосам, вздыхая.

Он не Поэт, но ему хочется страдать и писать про терновник и гиацинты. Осенняя грусть преследует его везде, обвивает шею и душит, глядя своими пронзительными глазами. Но вот почему эта грусть так похожа на Вайпер, Бельфегор не может понять.

Ведь он все же не Поэт.

Уходя, Бельфегор плотно закрывает дверь. В углу, на ящике, на котором она обычно сидит, лежит аметистовое ожерелье.

 

***

 

Когда на следующий день он заходит в библиотеку, она сидит за его столом, придвинув к нему второй стул. Не отрываясь от книги, она натягивает капюшон, пряча лицо, но ничего не говорит.

Бельфегор смотрит на нее и тихо смеется, проходя к столу. Он молча садится — она не тронула его стул, и раскрывает книгу. В душе воцаряются покой и безмятежность, словно он наконец нашел недостающую часть внутреннего мира.

На улице идет снег.


End file.
